At Your Own Risk
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: After finally admiting her love to Jeff, she finds herself getting pushed into a marriage with Randy. Will she take the risk to be with Jeff? Jeff/Maria/Randy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said I would finish Bounded Together by Music before I posted this but hell, I don't care anymore! Review. Oh yeah, Maria and Jeff aren't wrestlers, they're in their early twenties.**

Jeff's hands were firmly covering Maria's eyes. "Are we there yet?" Maria asked, anxious as you where her best friend was taking her.

Jeff smiled, then laughed a little. "Yes Ri, we're almost there." He continued to lead her, then watched her cross her arms across her chest. Jeff laughed harder. "Don't be a brat! Be patient!"

She gasped. "Jeffery Nero! Don't call me a brat." She stomped her feet.

"Well you're acting like it!" Maria stopped in her tracks. "Ria, come on we're almost there!"

Maria sighed, giving in. "Fine." Jeff continued to lead her. "Okay." He took his hands off of her eyes and she gasped, looking at her surroundings.

"Jeff, this place is breath taking." She continued to look around.

Jeff smiled. "This was where I first saw you, remember? I was driving down the road and you where lost..?"

Maria gaped. "Oh my god yes! Now I remember!" She paused and smiled deeply at Jeff. "How did you remember?"

He shrugged. "How could you forget the first place you laid eyes on the woman you love?"

"That's—wait what?" Maria blinked.

Jeff laughed. "I said, that I loved you." He grabbed her hand. "Maria, I'm in love with you, I have been, for a long time."

Maria's eyes began to swell up with tears. Jeff brushed the oncoming one off of her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He cooed.

Maria shook her head. "Nothing. It's just I didn't expect this."

"Well, I'm glad it was a surprise." He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you."

She looked up at Jeff. "I love you too."

"You do?" Jeff's eye lit up.

Maria nodded. "Yeah, just like you. I've loved you for awhile."

"Well, I'm glad. I thought you were going to say something like 'Oh sorry Jeff, I don't love you back. But I think we should still be friends' or some—" Maria cut him off by pressing her lips to his. They kissed for no longer than a moment, pulling apart gasping for air.

"Don't ruin the moment." Maria breathed in.

Jeff grinned. "You know I always do."

"But I stopped you this time." Maria told him.

Jeff nodded. "True." Jeff sat down and leaned against a tree. Jeff patted the grass beside him and Maria took a seat. Jeff looked up at the tree they were sitting under. "Well will you look at the way the leaves shine in the light. Just beautiful. Kinda like you."

"Aw." Maria gushed, hugging Jeff. "You're kinda beautiful too." Maria giggled then kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Well, we should get going. This wasn't the only thing I had planned for us today…" He stood up then stuck his hand out for Maria to take hold of. She grabbed it then Jeff pulled her up.

"Oh? Now what else do you have planned for us Mr. Hardy?" She laced her fingers through Jeff's.

"Well Ms. Kanellis, you'll find out as we're about to do them."

Maria sighed. "C'mon. Hint please."

"Okay here's your hint: Not gonna tell you!" Jeff teased.

"Aweh come on!"

Jeff smiled, an idea was forming in his head. "Hold on Ri, I'll be right back!" Jeff ran back up the hill, leaving Maria standing there.

"Jeff!" She yelled. But it was no use, he was already out of sight. She sighed, then made herself comfortable on the hill. She relaxed a little, waiting for Jeff. A few moments later, she felt her body being lifted off of the ground. "Jeff! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"Hold on!" Jeff threw Maria over his shoulder then continued to run up the hill.

"Jeff!" She shrieked, scared out of her mind.

"Calm down Ri, don't be scared, nothing will happen." Jeff assured her.

"No I might die!" Jeff laughed then put her down.

"Did you die?" Maria ignored that. "No you didn't, did you." Jeff pinched her cheek, then turned her face towards the tree. "Look."

Maria gasped and 'awed' very loudly Jeff chuckled. "I take it you like it?"

"Jeffy I love it." She hugged the Rainbow haired warrior.

"I'm glad. Now let me take you to the other places I was going to take you."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Hint?"

"No!" Jeff pretended to yell. He grabbed Maria's hand and walked down the hill with her, leaving the initials JH +MK Forever, carved into the tree; _their_ tree.

_{xxx}_

Maria walked into the house singing loudly. " And I'm here to stay; Nothing can separate us and I know I'm okay!" She sang cheerfully. "Mom, Pop, I'm home!" Maria echoed into the house. "Anyone here?"

"We're in the living room Ri!" She heard her dad. And walked into the large room.

"Hey Pops." She kissed her father's forehead and took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Hey Baby girl, how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Me and Jeff—" She felt eyes on her back and turned around. She saw a very tall, muscular man standing beside her couch. He had tan skin, black hair and a gorgeous face.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Randy."

Maria shook his hand, not taking her eyes away from his. "Maria."

"It's a pleasure to meet my future wife."

Maria just stared at him, and then began laughing hysterically. "What the heck are you taking about… what was your name? Randy? Yeah, what are you talking about Randy?"

Randy shot a glare at Maria's father. "You haven't told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Maria demanded.

"Maria," her father sighed. "Randy is here because we've arranged for you two to get married."

**A/N: WOW. That was a shock. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this was in need of an update. Review.**

Maria just starred at her father. "You've got to be kidding me."

Her father had the most serious look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ria."

Maria got up off of the couch and just starred at both of them with a disgusted look. "Dad, you can't do this…"

"I'm sorry… but it's in our culture…" Her father sighed. "Me and your mother were put into an arranged marriage and look at us now."

"Dad, I don't care. That's you guys not me."

Randy was not pleased. "Well Maria, there's nothing you can do about it… soon enough it's just you and me." He walked over to her and pulled her into his chest. "Forever." He whispered in her ear.

Maria pushed him away. "Get the fuck away from me." Randy tried to grab her but she bolted up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. She leaned up against the door, try to catch her breath and slid to the floor. _How could they do this to me?_ She thought. It just wasn't fair. She was in love with Jeff and she knew damn well her parents had to have figured that out by now. Maria just shook her head, trying to make the tears disappear. They eventually fell and she wiped them away.

Her phone started to ring. 'Cuz I live at home in a trailer; Mom I'm coming home to you!' She giggled at the ring tone. It was hers and Jeff's song after watching 8 Mile on their traditional movie night at Jeff's house a few years back.

"Hello?" Maria greeted, with a sniffle.

"_Hey Ri… babe what's wrong_?"

"Nothing Jeffers, I'm fine."

Jeff sighed. "_Maria, I hate when you do that, please just tell me what's wrong…_" He begged.

"Fine." Maria agreed. "But you gotta come over here."

"Ria, I gotta work soon."

"I don't care Jeff, take the night off or something. I really gotta talk to you." She cried into the phone.

"Please don't cry baby. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, wiping the tears away. The line went dead so Maria closed her phone.

She laid down on her bed and starred at her wall. Pictures of her and Jeff practically covered one. Including pictures Jeff had drawn for her and songs they wrote together. She started to cry harder, knowing that everything she wanted to have with Jeff wasn't possible anymore. Maria covered her face and let the tears fall. She clutched a stuffed animal Jeff had given her and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_{xxx}_

"C'mon Mrs. K, you gotta let me see Ri."

"I'm sorry Jeff, but she's sleeping." Maria rustled about in the bed.

"Please." Her eyes shot open at the sound of Jeff's voice. She hoped up out of bed and sprinted down the stairs.

"Jeff!" She exclaimed, throwing out her arms, attacking him into a hug.

Jeff chuckled. "Hey Ri." He hugged her back tightly.

Maria's mother laughed. "You always do that…"

"Do what?" Maria asked turning away from Jeff.

"You can just tell when Jeff's here. It's like you have Jeff senses." Her mother shook her head.

Maria laughed. "Mom I do. Jeff bit me and ever since then my Jeff senses will tingle."

Jeff laughed. "Oh yeah Maria. You totally didn't rip that off from Spider-Man."

"Shoosh!" Maria hushed him. "They might sue me!"

Jeff and Maria laughed. Maria grabbed onto Jeff's hand and tugged him. "C'mon, we gotta talk."

"I know, I know." Maria and Jeff ran up the stairs, hand in hand. They walked into Maria's room, Jeff sat on her bed, and Maria closed the door behind her.

"Okay, what happened?" Jeff asked. He watched Maria walk over and sit beside her.

Maria sighed. "Jeff… my dad has um, arranged for me to be married."

Jeff starred at her, then laughed. "Maria seriously, what's the reason?" Jeff only had to glimpse at her to know she was serious. Jeff's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was Jeff." She sighed again and then ran her fingers through Jeff's hair. "I really, really wish I was." Her eyes started to swell with tears. "I just don't know how they can do this to me…" The tears began to fall, Jeff pulled Maria into his chest and let her sob on her shirt. He rubbed her back and hushed her. She looked up at Jeff, with the saddest expression he ever saw, it killed him to see her like that. "Jeff, I just love you so much… this is gonna kill me."

Jeff nodded, tears of his own starting to fall. "Maria, I love you too. I just don't know what we can do…." he wiped Maria's tears away then kissed her forehead.

"I promise though, everything will be okay." He swore to her.

She nodded. "I hope so." She wrapped her arms around Jeff's torso. "I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Maria." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"I slept before you came, silly." She told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jeff shrugged. "So, crying makes you sleepy. Plus." He yawned and stretched. "I could use a good nap myself."

Maria giggled at him. "Okay." She paused. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you won't leave until I get up."

Jeff put his hands up. "I swear to it."

Maria smiled. "Thanks Jeff."

"Anything for you baby." Jeff pulled her into a quick kiss, then laid down. Maria laid down next to him, then put her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. Jeff wrapped his arm around Maria's shoulders and rest her head on his hand.

Jeff starred at the ceiling. After awhile he looked down at Maria, who was fast asleep, he watched her chest rise and fall, it was so peaceful.

Jeff suddenly got an idea. "I promise, you won't have to marry him Maria. Jeffy always has a plan." He squeezed her tightly. Then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: What is Jeff's plan?**


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's eyes flickered open, she found herself asleep on Jeff and she smiled. She looked up at him, expecting him to be awake, but he was still sleeping. Maria propped her head up and watched him sleep, it was so peaceful. She decided to get up and get something to eat, she hadn't eaten since Jeff took her out to lunch the day before and she was starving. Maria walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and searched through the fridge humming a song softly. She settled on having some Coco Crispies. She grabbed a bowl and filled it, sat down and ate.

She heard a car door stop and close. She looked over at the stove to check the time and it was only nine thirty, her father must have gone fishing. She continued to eat her cereal. She heard the front door open and close, and footsteps getting closer to the kitchen.

"Morning Ria." Her father greeted.

Maria only waved, she was still kind of upset with her father. He walked over to the table and pulled the chair she was putting her feet on out. She sighed and put her feet down while he sat down. "Maria, I know you mad at me, but you've got to understand, I only want whats best for you and I think Randy's more than perfect."

Maria just starred at him. "Dad, I don't even know him. And I don't think its best for me... and I know more about myself than you do. I personally think Jeff is best for me."

"Maria, Jeff is a painter... they don't have money. Randy does... he can make you happier than Jeff ever could."

She laughed out loud. "Jeff could give me more than Randy _ever _could. Jeff loves me and makes me happy. I don't even know Randy and he laid his hands on me... who do you think is better?" Her father looked down and didn't say anything. "Exactly, so let me be with who _I _want to be with."

She started to walk away from her father when he spoke up. "I can't do that Maria, the wedding is in two days." Maria just stood in the hallway, speechless.

"I hate you." She turned around and said. She walked upstairs and into her room, finding Jeff sitting up, sketching.

"Hi baby." He yawned and Maria giggled.

"Morning." She plopped herself onto the bed beside Jeff. "What are you drawing?" She tried to look but Jeff put it against his chest.

"It's a secret." He told her.

Maria nodded. "Well, I like secrets..." She tired to pull the notebook down and Jeff held it tighter.

Maria sighed, "Fine.. show me when your done."

"That's what I was planning on." Jeff said with a smile. Everything got quite.

"I talked to my dad this morning about the marriage..." Maria said in and uneasy tone.

Jeff looked up at her. "What happened?"

"We got into a fight... and..." She sighed. She just couldn't finish the sentence.

"And what?" Jeff asked.

"The wedding is in two days." She just let out.

Jeff became expressionless... he felt to many emotions to know what he felt. "Oh."

"Oh?" Maria repeated. "That's all you can say?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know what to say... Maria, what could we even do?"

"I don't know Jeff..."

Jeff smiled. "During the wedding, I could simply just eject it."

"No... In my culture you have to be a parent to eject the weddings." Maria bit her lip.

"Why don't you have Momma Kanellis eject it?"

"Because, whatever my father says goes in her world." Maria reminded him.

Jeff let out a long sigh, then everything got extremely silent. Maria looked over at Jeff, and he was grinning. "What are you smiling about?"

"I just remembered something..." He paused and locked eyes with Maria. "We could run away together."

Maria starred at him, then blinked. His expression was serious, so she knew he wasn't kidding. "Jeff, I don't know..." Maria rubbed her neck, Jeff knew she was uneasy about this.

"Okay, you love me... right?"

"Jeff of course." She grabbed his hand. "I always have."

"And I love you... and we both want to marry one another right? Then just run away with me, we can get married and you'll never have to worry about any of this ever again. We can have a family and just live happily ever after."

"That sounds nice but I just can't up and leave my family like that... It's risky."

Jeff sighed. "Please, Ria... take this risk with me."

Maria opened her mouth to reply but Jeff's phone started to ring. He sighed then checked his text. "Maria, I have to go to work since I didn't work last night, but promise me that you'll think about it?"

"I promise." Jeff got up and Maria did as well. She walked him down stairs and to the door. They stopped and Maria grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jeff kissed her forehead then left her house.

Maria sighed, then turned around.. bumping into Randy's chest. "That was cute." He said.

"Shut up." She hissed. "You don't even know me."

"But I will when we get married." Randy bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Maria pushed him away.

"Why can't just just marry someone else?"

"Because, you're everything I want." He purred.

Maria shook her head. "No, I'm not. Go find someone else."

"No, I've already found you. Now go get ready, were spending the day together."

"Not if I lock myself in my room."

Randy laughed. "I love a girl that plays hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get, I'm playing you'll never get me." She said.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "You can say that now... but you'll change your mind very, very soon." He told her. "Now go get ready."

Maria nodded, then started walking up the stairs. "Oh Maria." She turned around to look at Randy. "You best come down, because I will break down the door." Maria just ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria starred out the window of Randy's El Camino. She refused to look at the man she was soon about to be married too. She should have seen this coming… but she was too in love with Jeff to even remember how her life was suppose to go because of her damn ethnicity… she hated it even more because she wished that her parents would at least have given her some notice… it just wasn't fair. She knew that she didn't know Randy yet but she already hated him… one, he was preventing her from being with Jeff. Two, he was a total asshole to her and three, he laid his hands on her and you just don't do that.

Randy looked over at Maria, he tried to grab her hand and hold it. She flinched then held her hands close to her heart and scooted herself closer to the window. She was already sick of Randy's bullshit when they had only spent three hours together. He took her out to pick out rings for the wedding… she wanted to throw up thinking about how close it was. Then he took her out to pick out flowers... she picked out black roses… Randy chuckled at that then made her get pink ones. Then he had just taken her out to lunch… she only got a small salad and she couldn't even finish it all because the sight of Randy made her sick… she just wanted Jeff and only Jeff… she prayed that her parents would see that in time.

Randy sighed. "Ri, were getting married in two days… at least try and show me some affection."

Maria snapped her head around and she gave Randy the coldest look she could. "For starters, _do not_ call me Ri; only people _I_ care about call me that. And second, hell no… you get affection when you deserve it or I love you enough to give it to you… and I'm thinking right now that you'll never get it. Because I _**hate**_ you." She faced the window again and ignored Randy.

"Oh really? Fine then, we'll see what happens."

Maria rolled her eyes then wandered back into her thoughts. She wondered what Jeff was sketching this morning. That's why she loved Jeff so much… things with him were always a mystery and she had fun trying to solve them. Jeff just made her feel so special and loved; he treated her the way any girl would want to be treated and she loved him to death for that. And not only was he her lover but he was also her best friend and she cherished that more than anything in the world. She wished with her whole heart that everyone could see that… including Randy. Because maybe if her parents couldn't see it… maybe he could and he would make his parents stop the wedding. But seeing how Randy is, she didn't think that was going to happen for her.

Maria was shaken out of her thoughts when the car jolted to a stop. She looked out the window and they were stopped outside of a huge mansion. Maria gasped at the sight of the place… it was beautiful. But nothing in comparison to Jeff's house. "Is this your place?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, now come in… I wanna show you around." Maria unbuckled her seat belt then got out of Randy's car. He waited for her, then they walked up the long walk-way to the entrance of the mansion. Randy pulled out a key and unlocked the doors. They walked inside and Maria gasped, the place was enormous, it was the biggest house Maria had ever seen. And to top it all off it was very well decorated. _Still, _she thought, _Nothing like Jeff's house._ And it wasn't. Although Randy's place was big and spacious, Jeff's house was very homey and warm… and it was also filled of cool things like his paintings and his creations. Randy's house was nothing in comparison to Jeff's house. But it was very nice.

"I want to show you around." Randy told her. Maria just nodded; she was indulged in her own thoughts and too taken back about the house to even speak. Randy showed her around the house and the further you got inside, it seemed the nicer it got… eventually he took her upstairs and it was ten times nicer up there.

"Whoa." She said, as they walked into Randy's master bedroom. He had a huge bed smack right dab in the middle. Then a gigantic flat screen mounted on the wall, with a couch right before the bed. He had two all wooden night stands on each side of the bed and a bathroom right off of the bedroom. He grabbed her hand and led her into his huge walk in closet it was filled with so many clothes, shoes, hats, watches and just everything. He led her out then brought her into another closet on the opposite side of the room. It was a little bigger than his… but it was empty.

"You have a really nice house Randy." Maria complimented him.

"Thank you Maria." He paused to smile at her. "Just think… in two days this will all be yours."

Maria starred at him… then the words finally processed in her mind. Two days… she was so star stuck by the house she had completely forgotten about the wedding. "Randy… do you really wanna go through with this wedding?"

Randy nodded. "Absolutely."

Maria sighed. "Even when your bride loves someone else?"

"Well I know that my bride won't be in love with that stupid painter for much longer because soon enough she will; _you will_ be head over heels for me and you'll be saying 'Jeff Who?'"

Maria grinned at how sure Randy thought he was… but he didn't even know the half of it. "So you think. You're nothing compared to Jeff… Jeff may not have a huge fancy house like this… but he does have something you don't and that you _never _will get."

"And what is that?" Randy raised a brow at her statement.

She smirked. "My affection and my love."

"Receiving your love won't be too far off and I can get your affection whenever _I _damn well please… which will be pretty soon."

Maria gave him an odd look. "What do you mean…?"

Randy gave a smirk of his own as he locked the door. Maria swallowed… hard. Was he really going to rape her? She tried to run over to one of the lock in closets… but he slammed the door closed right as she opened it.. then he locked it. And the same thing happened with the other two doors. Randy rested his head on her shoulder and then wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's okay _Ri, _I won't hurt you." He picked her up from behind then threw her onto his bed. She tried to crawl way but Randy grabbed her leg and pulled her back over to him.

He reached for her shirt… she tried to hold it down, but he ripped it off of her body. Her eyes started to fill up with tears she didn't know what else to do… she tried to fight, but eventually he just held her arms down. She continued to cry… and she let him have his way with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria was on the edge of the bed, crying hysterically. Her future husband **raped**__her. She tried to hard not to make sobbing noise, but one would escape every now and then; she was just so afraid that he would do something more to her if he caught her crying. She couldn't help but think about Jeff… he would kill Randy, as much as Maria would love that, the last thing that she does want is Jeff in prison for life. She sighed… then she started to remember what Jeff had said to the previous day.

_"We could run away together."_

_Maria starred at him, then blinked. His expression was serious, so she knew he wasn't kidding. "Jeff, I don't know..." _

_"Okay, you love me... right?"_

_"Jeff, of course." She grabbed his hand. "I always have."_

_"And I love you... and we both want to marry one another right? Then just run away with me, we can get married and you'll never have to worry about any of this ever again. We can have a family and just live happily ever after."_

_"That sounds nice but I just can't up and leave my family like that... It's risky."_

_Jeff sighed. "Please, Ria... take this risk with me."_

She took a deep breath and decided what she was going to do. She wiped the tears away and rubbed her eyes, and then she rolled over and rested on Randy's chest.

"Finally decided to let me in?" Randy asked, Maria realized that he sounded very hopeful.

She nodded her head. "Oh yeah, I realized that you're so much better then Jeff… you would really treat me good, get me everything a wanted… and you can really satisfy my needs…" She purred, running her fingertips up and down Randy's torso.

Randy grinned. "I knew you would."

"I'm glad I did." She paused. "I have to be at work in an hour… can you take me home?"

"You won't have to work since you're with me…"

Maria smiled playfully. "Yeah, but we're not married yet." She winked.

_{xxx}_

Randy drove Maria back to her house quickly, she made him rush so she could be to work on time. He offered to just drive her straight to work but she told him that her work clothes were at her house.

"Bye Randy." Maria said, she kissed his cheek then got out of the car.

"Bye Ria." She waved at him until he was out of sight. Maria walked up to the front porch , and sat down. She sighed and buried her face into her hands… she remained like that for a few moments… but then she finally went inside of her house. She sprinted up into her room and called her work and told them that she was quitting.

After she hung up the phone she grabbed a pair of pajamas, and two outfits. She threw the PJ's and one outfit into a black bag that Jeff had painted on then put the other outfit on. Then she grabbed her phone and threw it in her bag, and then she got her keys and sprinted down the stairs. She stood on the porch for a brief moment and texted her mom and told her that she was sleeping over Amy's house. She ran over to her car and got inside. She threw her bag into the passenger seat then she drove as fast as possible to Jeff's house.

She violently turned into Jeff's drive way then parked the car. She grabbed her bag then sprinted up to Jeff's door way, she knocked really hard and she kept screaming 'Jeff!' over and over. After a few moments of knocking and screaming continuously Jeff finally opened the door.

"Jeff!" She cried, she threw her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He patted her back softly, then wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked. He picked her up then closed the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down with Maria sitting on his lap.

She sighed, then wiped a few tears away. "I want to leave."

Jeff's eyes bugged out in surprise. He couldn't believe Maria actually wanted to do this. She was more of the play-by-the-rules kind of person, while Jeff was up for anything. So those words were music to his ears. "Really?"

She nodded. "I hate Randy… I hate him so much, and I love you. I had to lie to him so he would bring me home… I pretended that I was starting to love him because if I didn't he would have kept me at his hell house forever."

Jeff listened but he didn't really understand. "You were at Randy's house?"

Maria nodded again. "Yeah, he took me out after to left… for lunch and stuff yesterday then he took me to his house and he…" She paused… she didn't wanna tell him that he raped her because she didn't want the man she loved in jail. "kept me there." She told him.

Jeff hugged her again. "I'm sorry Ria."

"It's not your fault." Things got quite for a moment. "I wanna leave tonight."

Jeff looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She assured him. "I'm ready to take this risk." Jeff smiled, then started to think of a plan for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is for Lexi, she demanded I write another chapter, she is a faithful reviewer and one of my best friends. Review… even thought Lexi already knows she has to haha.**

It was already one a.m. Maria and Jeff finished packing Jeff's things and loaded them into Jeff's fathers old truck. They used this because Maria's parents knew what kind of car he drove, so they would be able to find her easily… but since they used a different truck, no one would know. Jeff told know one where they were going and neither did Maria.

Maria sat on Jeff's front steps writing a new song, she was a little uneasy about this but she still wanted to go through with it… she wanted to be with Jeff and she wanted to be far away from Randy, and if this was what it took, she was going to risk it. Jeff sat beside her, and tried to look at what she was scribbling down on a piece of paper. Maria turned away so he wouldn't see it.

"Oh come on Ria! Lemme see it!" Jeff said.

Maria giggled. "No, you didn't let me see your drawing…" She turned on her head around and she poked her tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. But you're still not seeing the drawing just yet."

'_Damnit_.' Maria thought… she really thought that what she had just done would work. She really loved seeing Jeff's new drawings and it was driving her nuts that he wouldn't show her. All of the sudden Maria was off the stairs and in Jeff's arms. "What the hell Jeffy!"

Jeff laughed. "You were so wrapped up in either your thoughts or whatever you're writing _and not showing me_ to hear me say 'Maria we have to go' like five times."

Maria grinned, Jeff was getting pissed that he wasn't showing her. But damn it why wouldn't he show her the drawing already. Jeff opened the passenger seat and put Maria inside, and then he closed the door. Jeff jogged around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. He turned the car on and they drove to Maria's house. He parked a few feet away from the house so if her parents were up for some strange reason they wouldn't see the truck.

Jeff and Maria both got out then walked up to the house. "Climb the fence, jump onto the roof then climb into my room. The windows open."

Jeff nodded. "Why?"

"Incase my parents are up." He nodded again then ran over to the fence. Maria carefully ran up to her house. She lifted up the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key that laid underneath it. She opened the screen door then unlocked the actually door. She shut them quietly then ran up the stairs. She opened her door and closed it. Maria turned around and when she saw Jeff she nearly screamed. She was so shaken about everything. Jeff covered her mouth when it opened, luckily she stopped herself.

The grabbed a few of her bags and Jeff threw her clothes, some pj's, shoes, a hat, sunglasses and make up in one bag. Maria grabbed another bag and threw her CD's, phone charger, a few pictures that Jeff drew, and a binder full of her songs and pictures that she wanted to show Jeff into another bag.

"Ready?" Jeff whispered.

She nodded, giving Jeff the bag. "Go out to the truck… through the window… I'll be right back." Jeff nodded, knowing what Maria was going to do then went out the window. Maria walked out of her room and closed the door. She tiptoed into her parents room and walked over to their bed. They both laid sound asleep. Maria's eyes began to fill… she kissed both her parents foreheads. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I love you." She turned away and the tears began to fall. She closed their door then ran back outside, grabbing the key off of the floor on her way out. She locked the door then placed the key back under the mat.

Maria ran over to the truck and got inside. She gave Jeff a weak smile, he stuck his arm out and she moved over towards him, she rested her head on his chest and started to cry. He had on arm wrapped around her, patting her back. "It's okay Ria." He cooed. "I'm here. And I'll be here forever." He kissed the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria's eyes opened and she looked up to see Jeff, looking very drowsy… still driving. She wiped her eyes then spoke, "Jeff, where are we?"

She watched Jeff squeeze his eyes shut, then reopen them and look down at her. "Well, we've been out or North Carolina for awhile… We're in Missouri." Maria just nodded… she must have slept longer than she thought. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, but Jeff freaked out. "What the hell are you doing Ria?"

"Checking the time… chill." She turned her phone on… when it fully came on she had a missed call from her mom. She sighed… she wanted to answer her but she knew she couldn't… she just wanted her to know that she was safe. "It's eight thirty." She told Jeff. She turned her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. They had been driving for seven hours. "We should go stay at a motel or something…"

"No." Jeff said.

"Why not?" Maria asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

He groaned. "Because… we're probably marked as missing, and if they see us, we'll get caught."

"Jeff, my parents have most likely just woken up. They're probably wondering when I'll be back… I did say I was going to Amy's. Plus Jeff, you're tired… you need to sleep, just pull in… I see a motel up there…"

Jeff nodded then pulled into the motel parking lot. He drove around back and parked their so they wouldn't know what kind of car he was using. They both grabbed their things out of the back of the truck, and then walked into the hotel. Maria put sunglasses on her face and let more of her hair fall into her eyes. Jeff pulled his hair up and tucked it into his hat, and then they walked inside to the check-in. Jeff checked in under his name, they gave him a key. He took Maria's hand then they walked into their room.

Most motels are really gross and you can just smell the sexually transmitted diseases, but this place was actually somewhat nice.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told Jeff. She watched him half nod, he was so tired she thought it was best to just let him rest.

Maria grabbed one of Jeff's bags, knowing he packed some shower items and headed into the bathroom. She put the things in the shower, then threw the towel on top of the shower door frame, and turned the water on. She undressed and waited for the water to finish heating up. She stepped inside and let the water warm her body. She cleansed her body, and then washed her hair. Once she finished, she wrapped her body up in her towel and turned the water off.

She walked back out to grab her things, and she found Jeff fast asleep… she giggled, and then got dressed. She grabbed her make-up out of her bag, then went back into the bathroom and applied it to her face and eyes. She tied her wet hair back into a messy bun. Then she went back into the other part of the hotel room.

Maria walked around; she walked over to the window and closed the blinds. One, so Jeff could sleep easier and two so no one would see them. She looked around and saw a entertainment center, she opened the door and saw a TV. She turned it on and grabbed a remote off of the top… it actually had cable… with extensive channels. She flipped through all of them and settled on watching a wrestling repeat on the sports channel. Jeff and her always watched wrestling together, they really enjoyed it.

She half watched it, because she had already seen this episode from the previous Monday. She walked over to her bags and grabbed her binder out of her bag and opened up to a blank page. She grabbed a pencil that she had laying in the pocket of the binder and she started sketching a picture of Jeff and herself on their wedding day, she smiled at the picture and almost started crying… she really hoped this day would happen soon.

She closed up the binder and began watching wrestling again… 15 minutes later it ended. Maria walked over to Jeff's bag and grabbed a nutrition bar out of it and began eating it. She watched the UFC match that had came on for awhile. The she saw Jeff moving around in the bed. She looked up at the cable box to check the time… it was already twelve thirty.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." She said with a smile as Jeff opened his eyes.

Jeff smiled a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey. How did you sleep?"

He yawned then stretched. "Pretty awesome. What did you do?"

Maria shrugged. "Not really anything." She got up off the bed and shut the tv off, then she sat down on the other bed with Jeff. "I drew something for you." She crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her binder, and opened it up to the page with her new drawing.

"Wow Ri, this is beautiful." He ran his hand across the picture. "You're really good… why haven't you showed me any of your drawings?"

Maria shrugged. "Yours were better… wanna see more?"

Jeff nodded, making Maria smile. She started from the beginning and showed Jeff her drawings and songs. He loved this artist Maria… she was an amazing song writer and a great drawer and it was really sexy to Jeff. What caught his eye was a drawing Maria drew, dated a few months ago of what looked like them making out.

Jeff looked up at Maria and grinned. Her cheeks began bright red. "Awe Ri, don't be embarrassed. It's cute." Jeff lifted up her face to his and he kissed her softly. Maria grabbed his face and kissed him harder, Jeff pushed her head into his and deepened the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, and eventually they broke the kiss to breathe. Jeff took off his shirt and Maria removed hers and they started kissing again… it became very intense and then turned into something more. Making both of their dreams come true.

_{xxx}_

Jeff opened his eyes to find Maria on the very edge of the bed. He moved over and rested an arm over her, he kissed her ear. "Hey."Maria looked up at him and all of her make-up was running down her cheeks. "What's wrong baby?"

Maria shook her head. After she had sex with Jeff she remembered how Randy had raped her only the day before and she could not stop crying. She didn't think Jeff would have been up so fast and she didn't want to tell him.

He sighed. "Maria, you wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong."

Maria sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise to not kill anyone."

Jeff gave her a strange look. "Okay, I promise. Now tell me Ria, it kills me to see you so hurt."

Maria swallowed very hard. "Well… yesterday… when I was forced to spend time with him…" She paused and wiped some tears away. "He raped me."

"WHAT?" Jeff screamed. "that fucking sick bastard. I am going to fucking kill him and his whole goddamn family."

"Jeff calm down!" Maria said. "You promised."

Jeff punched the wall, making a hole. "Fuck! I didn't think it was going to be this bad. What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I knew you would have killed him. And the last thing I want if for the man I love to be behind bars."

"Maria… if I ever see his fucking perfect face again, I won't kill him but I'll break his face."

Maria nodded. "I hate him Jeff." She cried. "I really do." Jeff wrapped his arms around Maria and he let her cry on him.

"Ri, I fucking _loathe_ that piece of useless shit." Maria just nodded.

"Excuse me, but have you seen these two?" The police officer held up and picture of Jeff and Maria together from Maria's 22nd birthday which was only three months before.

The motel worked squinted at the picture, looked up at the officer then nodded. "Yes, they checked in a few hours ago… may I ask why?"

"Have you seen the news lately?"

The worker nodded then came to a sudden realization. "That is Ms. Maria Kanellis and Mr. Jeff Hardy?"

The police officer nodded. "Now what room are they in?"

"Number twelve." The worked pointed over to the room he let them stay in, the police officer nodded him off and said thank-you. He walked over and knocked of the door.

"Open up, this is the police."

"FUCK!" Jeff cursed. "They found us." Maria and Jeff stood up and got dressed quickly.

"Jeffy what do we do?" Maria cried.

Jeff ran his fingers threw his hair and freaked out. "I have no idea… just get our shit together… then we can try to make our escape."

Maria nodded and got all of their bags together.

"Open this door, or we'll break it down."

Jeff groaned. "Maria!"

"Jeff! What the fuck?"

"I don't know Ri!" He grabbed one of his suitcases and quickly searched through it.

"This is not the time to be looking for stupid shit!" Maria yelled, waving her hands up and down. She didn't know what to do. Jeff gave her a piece of paper.

"It's not stupid shit." Jeff said in a sad tone. Maria looked down… this must have been what he was drawing. It was a picture of their backsides, holding hands running off into the distance, with a Jeff Hardy original poem at the top…

"You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house-  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies-  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder-  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher-  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer-  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition-  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison-  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence-  
In my existence... Believe... I do  
In our existence... I live... for you."

Maria's eyes began to fill up with tears… this was truly beautiful. "Jeff… its amazing."

Jeff nodded… tears of his own began to fall. He knew they were caught… he was probably going to jail and Maria was going to marry that scum bag. Maria hugged Jeff very tightly scared of the outcome just as he was.

The police broke down the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think I can stop watching the Boondocks long enough to write this chapter. Review.**

"Freeze and put your hands up!" The cop yelled, he had a gun pointed at the both of them.

Maria shoved the drawing that Jeff had given her only a moment ago into her back pocket. Then she raised her hands in the air. Jeff already had his hands above his head.

Jeff looked over at Maria with sorrow filled eyes, Maria just frowned at him. They had been caught… and there was no coming back. She was sure her parents had probably thought Jeff had kidnapped her and he was going to jail… but she was going to tell them the truth when it was time for court but by then she would already be married to Randy and there would be no point.

"Drop to your knees and put your hands behind your back." Maria and Jeff did that then the cop cuffed only Jeff. "I'm sorry that he kidnapped you Miss Kanellis."

"But he didn't we…"

"Ri, shut up." Jeff commanded her in a sad voice… he didn't want her to get in trouble as well.

"Mr. Hardy shut your mouth, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." The cop picked Jeff up and walked him out to the police car. Another officer walked into the room and helped Maria up and out.

"Everything will be okay Maria. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He wrapped at blanket around her shoulders. "I will have another officer retrieve your things as well as Mister Hardy's things after we get you all checked out."

Maria just nodded.

_{xxx}_

Jeff was taken back to the police station. They walked him over to the phone and told him he was given one phone call and that was it. Jeff dialed his brother Matt's cell phone number and silently prayed that he would answer his phone.

"_Hello_?" Matt said in a groggy tone.

"Mattie!" Jeff said. "Listen I need your help…"

_{xxx}_

After the police checked Maria out and realized nothing was wrong they took her back to her parents house so she could 'recover from the kidnapping'. Maria walked into the house and nearly exploded into tears when she saw how broken apart her parents looked.

"Maria!" Her mother cried then wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mommy." She hugged her mother tightly then kissed her cheek.

"Are you alright? What did Jeff do to you?" Her dad demanded information. If Jeff had done anything to his precious Maria he would kill him.

Maria shook her head. "Nothing… It was my choice to leave…"

"What?" Her mother yelled.

"Shh." Maria hushed her. "I don't want to marry Randy… I hate him mom… leaving with Jeff was my only choice to be with him and not be with Randy… it was stupid but I have to be with Jeff mom… I just have to."

"But your marriage is still on and I can't put it off all of the sudden." Her mother said.

"When is it..?"

"Tomorrow."

Maria took a deep breath and tried not to flip out at her mother… it seemed like what she had just said was inaudible and it was pointless… no matter what she said or did she was going to wind up still marrying that piece of trash Randy Orton. "Just give me a minute."

She turned around on her heels and ran upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her then collapsed onto her bed. She looked up at the celling and groaned. She needed to figure out a way to get out of this…

Maria grabbed the picture Jeff at given to her and starred at it… Maybe Jeff would get bailed out and he would save her… but with Jeff's luck and her own luck that was highly unlikely. She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. She needed to figure this all out before the hugest mistake would be made into her life…

_{xxx}_

"_Jeff, I can bail you out but I won't be able to be there until tomorrow._"

Jeff sighed. "But Matt, I need to get out like now… I don't know when they're getting married."

Matt sighed as well. "_Jeff you're my brother and I love you. I'll tell my boss I need the night off and I'll fly out there as soon as possible."_

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Mattie, you're the best."

"_I know. See you in a few hours._"

Jeff hung up the phone then the police officer took him to his cell, and locked it up. Jeff would be out of this hell hole soon enough. He sat down on the cot in the middle of his cell… his mind wandered… he finally came up with a plan to fix this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria's eyes popped open when she felt someone violently shaking her body. She looked up at saw Randy. "What the fuck do you want?" She wiped her eyes then sat up.

Randy smirked at the red head. "Our wedding is soon _Ria_."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Isn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to interact until wedding time?"

"Yeah… but this wedding _and_ marriage will be too perfect for bad luck." Randy paused and pulled her up out of her bed. "It's time to get going always."

Maria groaned. "The wedding… it's like now?"

Randy nodded. "Yes ma'am. In three hours."

Maria sighed. She really did not want to go through with this… why couldn't Randy just see that she was clearly in love with someone else and that wasn't going to change? She really wished Randy would have a heart and just let her be with Jeff because her parents were clearly not going to help her anytime soon. "Randy… please... Can we just not go through with it? This is just going to make both of our lives miserable."

He looked like he was thinking about the possibility of stopping the wedding and she smiled brightly. "Nah," Maria's frown dropped. "I want you Maria… when you ran off with that painter I was seriously considering killing him… you already mean so much to me and if I can't have you no one can."

She gulped. "Okay…" was all she could say. Please let Jeff save her somehow.

Randy grabbed her hand and yanked it. "C'mon now… we have to get to the church." Maria nodded then followed Randy. She had to think of a way to get out of this mess and she needed it fast.

_{xxx}_

Maria looked in the mirror at herself and sighed. This was going to be the biggest mistake of her life… She placed her veil on top of her head… it was her mother's veil that she let her use for the wedding. Maria had something old which was the veil… something barrowed which was Randy's cousins earrings… something new which was the engagement ring Randy had finally given to her all she needed was something blue.

She walked over to the jewelry box that her mother had brought with her and looked for something blue.

"Need something blue?" She looked up and saw Jeff standing by the door. She blinked, thinking she was just seeing things.

"Jeff?" She whispered.

"In the flesh." He smiled at her, and then she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Jeffy… what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your dad."

Maria sighed. "That will be such a waste of time… he's not going listen to you…"

"Oh yes he will… but anyways you need something blue." He pulled a can of blue hairspray out of his back pocket and made blue streaks through her hair. "There."

Maria looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled. "It looks great thanks Je…" She turned around and he was gone… hopefully this was going to end the ways she wanted it to.

_{xxx}_

"Mr. K!" Jeff called, running into the love of his life's father.

"Jeff! What the hell are—" He yelled but Jeff covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry Mr. K, but no one can know that I'm here." Jeff whispered then let him go.

"You shouldn't be here Jeffery." He whispered back at the younger man.

"I'm aware… but there's something that you should know about the so-called 'perfect' Randy…"

"And that would be…?"

Jeff sighed. "He raped Maria."

"And why would I believe you? I know you love Maria… but I'm sorry Jeff, she's marrying Randy."

"Mr. K, you gotta believe me. Maria loves me and told me herself… if you don't believe me ask her…" He paused. "I wouldn't lie to you." Jeff turned around then walked away.

_{xxx}_

The wedding had begun and Maria was walking down the aisle with her father linking arms with her. She looked over at Jeff and Matt and they smiled at her… she knew they tried to fix it… and she wished her father had believed whatever Jeff had told him, but she knew she didn't . She bit her lip so she wouldn't sigh.

She and her father stopped and he swapped Maria off to Randy and they walked up the stairs. They stopped in front of the minister, and Randy picked up the veil and looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Bite me." She whispered back. They held hands. 'Okay Maria,' She thought 'This is going to be the worst day of your life… ever. But at least try to look happy because you're going to be stuck with this man forever… and forever is a long ass time.'

The minister began with the ceremony. " Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." He paused for a breath then continued on. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister paused for a brief moment and Maria prayed that either her parents or Randy's parents would eject this mess. The minister went to start again when someone stood up.

Maria looked over and saw her father was the one that was standing up. "I eject." He announced. There was gasps from the crowd and huge smiles appeared on the faces of Maria and Jeff.

"What?" Randy screamed in frustration. "What do you _mean_ you eject? You were the one who set this wedding up!"

"Because my daughter wants to be with a better man, that has never laid a hand on her or violated her like you have. Oh yes, and speaking of that, the cops are on their way."

"I didn't rape her… she wanted it." Randy smirked at her.

Maria gaped. "Oh hell no. You raped me you fucking sick piece of trash!" She felt so good after saying that to him.

Randy raised his hand up and slapped Maria in front of everyone. "I didn't rape you Maria." His eyes looked evil and twisted. He looked like he wanted to kill her right here. She swallowed really hard… this was the scariest thing she had ever gone through in her life.

"Don't touch her." Jeff stood up and yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Jeff smirked. "I'm going to do this." Jeff ran at him full force and took Randy down to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. One of Randy's family members came up behind Jeff and started wailing on him. That's when Matt got up and accompanied his brother in beating the shit out of both Randy and any of his family members that came at them.

"Everyone stop!" The police yelled as they came in. One of the police officers went up to Maria's father. "Alright, which one of them is Randy Orton?" Maria's father pointed at him. The police officer nodded. "Randy Orton, you're under arrest for raping Miss Kanellis."

"Oh yes, Mr. Officer." Her father called.

"Yes?"

"Randy hit her before you came."

"And hitting her." The officer tried to cuff Randy's hands together, but Randy kicked him. "You just assaulted an officer."

"And I don't give a fuck." He told the officer and he tried to get up. The officer took him back down and finally cuffed his hands together.

"Now Randy, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." He led Randy out of the alter then all of his family members followed.

Maria sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank- you soo much for listening to Jeff, Dad."

Her father nodded. "Thank Jeff for telling me." Maria turned to Jeff and smiled, then she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him softly.

"Thanks Jeffy."

"Anything for you baby."

Her parents smiled. "Now Maria…. We can't let this go to waste. Jeff call your father, you guys can get married."

Maria squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

_{xxx}_

Jeff's father had come and couldn't have been happier that Jeff and Maria were getting married again. The restarted the ceremony. Her father had given her away to Jeff and they were standing before everyone at the front of the alter, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here _once again_ in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke and the minister continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

The minister continued to the vows.

"Do you Jeff Hardy take Maria Kanellis to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jeff smiled at Maria. "I do."

The minster turned to Maria. "Do you Maria Kanellis take Jeff Hardy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you have rings?"

Maria shook her head, but Jeff nodded. "Hey yo Mattie!" Matt walked up and took the two rings Jeff had gotten earlier out of his pocket and handed them to Jeff."

The exchanged the rings. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Jeff smiled and leaned in and kissed his bride. He stopped and they looked into each others eyes. "Because of you, the worst day of my life turned into the best. I love you Jeff." She got on her tippy-toes and kissed Jeff again.

"I love you too Maria." He kissed her again and everyone clapped.


	10. Epilogue

Five years had gone by since everything had happened between Maria, Jeff and Randy. But in the end true love had prevailed and the bad guy ended up in jail… where he belonged.

Maria's life was picture perfect after the wedding. She had found out she was pregnant with Jeff's child and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they had named Addison. A year later, she had gotten pregnant again and had given birth to a baby girl named Nula. And only a month ago she had given birth to another boy that they had named Nero. Maria was a stay at home mother, but she also made clothes and had a small profit online business. Jeff was still an artist and started selling his things and became very rich, but Maria didn't care about how much money Jeff had, she loved her family and her husband no matter what happened.

There was a knock at the door. "Baby, can you get that?" Maria asked, she was laying on the couch trying to get Nero to fall asleep.

Jeff nodded then walked to the front door. "Hello…" Jeff stopped and starred at the person in front of him. It was none other than Randy Orton.

**The End.**


End file.
